The Masked Man
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione meets a masked man at a dance, it just happens to be the man of her dreams. COMPLETE DMHG


Disclaimer: JK owns all. The plot however is all mine.

This is my new one-shot called 'The masked man'. Hope you all like and please review at the end of this fic. There may be a sequel, I'm not sure yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Hermione Granger, Philosophers stone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The masked man

The room was crowded. Every one dressed in frills, lace and brightly coloured attire. Feathers and frills edged all the masks that covered people's faces.

It was October 31st. It had been 5 years since Harry Potter defeated the dark lord in his seventh year. Since that day everyone in the ministry of magic celebrated by having a huge party. This year it had been organised by the Ginny Potter, nee Weasley. Been the wife of the minister of magic she opted for a masquerade ball.

Harry had become the minister after graduating. Arthur Weasley gave up the job when Molly decided to move to Romania to be with Charlie and his family. Harry and Ginny moved into the Burrow after Ron who was the last to leave moved out. He decided that Luna was a suitable mate for him, after been with her and many women. He asked her to marry him and when she agreed they were married a week later.

Hermione entered the room and sighed as she looked around the room. She hated the dances, but as the best friend of Harry Potter she felt obligated to go to the party.

She walked over to the buffet table, her face covered with a black-feathered mask. Her unruly hair was tamed back for the first time ever so not many people would recognise her. She really didn't want to be there. All she wanted to do was stay at home and read a good book.

She helped her self to a plate and started to fill it up with lovely treats that she planned on eating before midnight, when they had to revel to all who was behind the masks. Walking over to a table she began to tuck into a little cheese puff.

A masked man walked over to her with two bottles of butterbeer. He offered her one. She smiled as she took it and motioned to the chair next to her. He smiled and took it. The man was dressed all in black, like her. His mask was a silver colour trimmed with a little white feather. He wore a black hat that covered his hair. Hermione thought he looked like Zorro, but his silver mask gave a clear difference.

"Enjoying your self?" he asked

"Not really but I have to come"

"Yeah me too"

"You work here?"

"No, but I just have to come. You work here?"

"Yes, Aurora and Harry was in my house at Hogwarts"

"Gryffindor house"

"What house were you in?"

"That my fair lady I cannot say. Care to dance?" Hermione thought about it before taking his hand, he offered her and he lead her to the dance floor.

"So Hermione…"

"Wait, you know my name?"

"I would know you any where"

"But how?" she asked as he twirled her. She wasn't afraid; she had a feeling about his masked man

"I have been watching you for years, I know everything about you my love" she smiled. It was creepy, but she couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Why can't you tell me what house you were in at school?" she asked

"Because you are the smartest witch to walk the hall of that school and it wouldn't take you long to figure out who I am"

"Afraid I won't dance with you?"

"Maybe"

"You remind me a lot of a boy I use to go to school with" she said as she placed her head on his shoulder. He looked down to her and she smiled to her self "Draco Malfoy" he tensed, but she didn't seem to notice

"Malfoy, how so?"

"I lived with him for a year when we were the head students at school, we weren't friends, but I just noticed things"

"Things?"

"How he walked, talked. You know"

"I know what you mean"

"Good" she leaned closer to him and he down to her. He pulled her to his body and captured her lips with his. His hand found its way into her hair as she deepened the kiss.

Hearing the chimes of the grandfather clock in the background they broke the kiss and saw many people had removed their masks. Hermione backed away from the man.

"Let me see who you are" he smiled and removed his mask and hat. Her chocolate brown eyes were met with crystal clear blue eyes that were slightly covered with silver blond hair. "I knew it was you" she smiled

"Are you disappointed?" he asked looking a little disappointed

"I could never be" she said leaning back in to the kiss. He removed her mask and smiled as she moaned into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her "Do you want this?" he asked, unsure of if he wanted to know her answer.

"I've wanted this since sixth year Draco."

"Me too." He kissed her once more before apparating out of the room back to Malfoy Manor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Please review

Just a question, has anyone actually tried butterbeer, its really nice. I got the recipe from and it's under Rosemerta's recipes at the bottom of the page.


End file.
